


Laughter Lines

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kes and Shara tease them for fun, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: "You're cute when you're half asleep."The groan rattles her throat and Jyn buries her face into the pillow, "then let me keep being cute, captain." //[In which Cassian has to resort to creativity, or else they risk being late to the briefing. Jyn puts up a fight.]





	Laughter Lines

"You're cute when you're half asleep."

The groan rattles her throat and Jyn buries her face deeper into the pillow, "then let me keep being cute, captain," she mumbles in a sleep-slurred voice. His amused chuckle breezes across her ear and sends her hair caressing her cheek.

Jyn takes a deep breath and snuggles closer to him. She hums involuntarily when his fingers wander on her skin, lightly tracing the contour of her waist. She revels in the warmth of his hand; another hum almost slides from her lips when he cradles her neck. And shift she does, leaning into the touch.

"We should get going," Cassian whispers, thumb tracing the vertex of her jaw, "the briefing, remember?" he asks, voice as low as before. It feels like a caress, just like his hand kneading the stupor of sleep away.

Jyn drapes a leg across his waist for all answer. She stresses her point pressing her heel down and pulling him closer. Another chuckle and he shudder against her chest, so her voice slurs again when she fights back, "five more minutes."

When he drops a kiss to her tangled hair, Jyn can't help but smile at her little victory. She sprawls her arms lazily across his chest and hooks her fingers on his shoulder. Cassian presses a soft kiss to her forehead, she stirs.

"My five minutes…" she trails off, voice fainter though demanding.

The easy rocking sway of his chest lulls her back into the foggy, nebulous light sleep. After what feels like a second later, her mind startled itself awake with a snap… or perhaps the reason why she came to is another one entirely. Her body goes stiff, mind puzzled for less than a second, until she realizes what those warm nudges are.

She is utterly unable to swallow down the giggle. So it rattles her chest, the silence, the air. Cassian smiles against her cheek, and then keeps showering her with soft, swift kisses. Cheek, nose, corner of her mouth, forehead and then back at cheek again—

Jyn stops him grabbing his chin. She kisses him on the lips, touches the slightly parted seam with her tongue. He opens his lips beneath her gentle coax. She melts in that slow, drugging kiss, feels the breathless wonder of the warm flutter in her chest. He breaks the kiss first, and Jyn both hates him and loves him when he sucks her upper lip lightly while pulling back. The sneaky kriffing—

"I'm going to need something," he has the cheekiness to whisper a breath away from her mouth.

"What's that?" Jyn says, biting her lower lip and seriously considering tickling him right now.

"Well, to start with," his nose nudges hers, "my shirt."

He raises an eyebrow at her giggling. He hovers above her, faces barely inches apart. She can see the soft lines by the corners of his mouth he's trying so hard to keep from showing. Jyn ducks her head and hides her nose underneath the lapels of his shirt, looking up she shakes her head.

"Please, Jyn," he asks, a smile dangling now surely on his lips.

"No," the cloth muffles her response.

Cassian frowns, scrunches up his nose. She's to swallow down the inner giddiness that overtakes her, seals her lips tight to keep quiet.

"Por favor," he asks again.

Jyn curls one leg up and then pokes him in the hip with her toes, shoving him away, before echoing the same eloquent, "no."

A half smile flickers through Cassian's face. His gaze is warm, and Jyn figures she's won this round too. She takes a deep breath, inhaling that peculiar familiar scent that still clings to the cloth, that scent that makes warmth spread through her. The very scent that drapes over her and hugs her tight whenever she uses his parka when he's away, it's the only way to feel him close, and the only way she can keep a restless night of sleep at bay in his absence. It is the very same scent that invades her lungs when she snuggles close to him in the dead of night, burying her nose in his chest.

Cassian tilts his head; his thumb outlines her lower lip. Jyn smiles at the gesture, she doesn't think much about that half smile that curls his lips again… at least not until she feels his fingers twitching against her skin. He smiles again, and by the time she puts two and two together, it's too late already.

She dissolves into laughter seconds later. Tears brim her eyes and her stomach hurts, she tries to shove Cassian's hands away, but her efforts are in vain. He's her cornered and he won't stop prickling at and tickling her mercilessly.

She begs for him to stop in breathless pleas. He chuckles but stops; the momentary truce finds them again with their faces inches apart and ragged breathing.

"Can I have my shirt now?" he says, fingers playing with the worn chord of her kyber necklace.

The chrono beeps somewhere in the room. She slides her arms around his neck, pecks him on the lips before whispering a defeated _okay_ , they are so close that her lips brush gently against his when she speaks.

 

Cassian thinks considering himself lucky will be an understatement, blessed is perhaps a better term, humbled too. Because he's the only one that gets to see her like this, all shields on the floor. He is the only one that gets to witness her like this, happy, giddy, open—

He gets to see her unraveled, that timid careful instinctive withdraw of introversion nowhere to be seen, to be felt at all. Like a bud in bloom.

His fingers tangle with the worn chord and the strands of hair at her nape. He pulls her forward, their lips meet with feather-like touches, tender and teasing at the same time. The soft graze is tantalizing, his palms itch… yet he pulls back, and slides out of bed.

"You could have just grabbed another shirt, you know," Jyn notes, raising an eyebrow. Judging by the way her voice quivers a bit, he is sure she bit down the laugh, "if you didn't want to be late," she shrugs and then shoulders her jacket on.

Cassian doesn't know how to fight that statement. He can only bite the inside of his cheek.

* * *

 

"So, captain Andor was late for debriefing today," a voice plucks her out of her thoughts, "any idea how that happened, Erso?"

Jyn lifts her gaze from the bland orange mush on her plate. She meets a pair of slightly narrowed inquisitive brown eyes. Jyn grabs her glass and takes a sip before issuing a nonchalant, "I don't know, you tell me," another sip and her lips curl against the duraplast, "wasn't Dameron late a few weeks ago too? What about that?"

Shara laughs, Jyn joins in with a snort of her own. Shara slides on the seat opposite her, she looks down and picks at the mush with her fork for a few seconds before locking eyes with Jyn again. Laughter lines still cling to her face, and it is surely a shadow of a smile what makes the corner of her lip curl almost imperceptibly.

"I can't believe you manage to make Cassian late for a meeting," Shara shakes her head slightly and Jyn face drops. Shara clicks her tongue before quickly adding, "not like that— I mean… you're good for him," Jyn feels her lips curling into a tiny shy half smile. "He's… I don't know, different."

Jyn chooses that exact moment to look in Cassian's direction. He's chatting with Kes and Melshi at another table. Green meets brown and they lock eyes, his gaze softens in an instant. The brightness of amusement gives room to warmth. He doesn't shy away, unlike on Scarif. Jyn thinks he's even biting the inside of his cheek again… he holds her gaze until Kes bumps him in the shoulder.

Jyn bites down her own smile, tries to ignore the sudden brief wild swirl of her stomach, and ignores Shara's snort.

 

"But why are you here and not there," Melshi provides and his voice ripples with contained laughter, "it would be more practical, don't ya think? Because you're here and you're not, if you know what I—"

"Everyone knows what you mean," someone else laughs.

Kes bumps him in the shoulder, "yeah, why don't you go there and circle around her like—"

"What do you mean?" Cassian asks, mentally kicking himself and his lack of subtlety seconds ago.

It's Taidu who laughs out loud. He flashes Cassian a big, toothy, smile and heaves, shaking his head, trying to fight the laughter that is ploughing creases on his face.

"Everyone saw that. We might have been going to a suicide mission, but we still have eyes, you know?"  

**Author's Note:**

> They aren't subtle in the slightest ;p I needed to have the rebels teasing them again because, honestly, it such beautiful a concept to ignore and not indulge in, especially considering how evident they were on that hangar xD Hope you've enjoyed the story! Thanks a lot for reading, feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
